Antología
by middleinthenight21
Summary: 'Ella soltó una risa que sonó como un suspiro, vio como su cuerpo dejo de estar tenso y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Compartieron una mirada, que se convirtió en una sonrisa compartida'. Los pensamientos de Reyna al recibir la noticia sobre Jason Grace, que fue su compañero, mejor amigo y un amor que nunca fue. Una introspección al personaje de Reyna.


**¿Ya vieron la hermosa portada de ''La Tumba del Tirano? ¡Es tan bello que no dejo de mirarla! **

**No es un secreto que Reyna aparecerá en el próximo libro de The Trials of Apollo y desempeñará un papel importante. **

**Esto es lo que imagino que ocurrirá, Apollo x Reyna si entrecierras los ojos. **

**Los libros y personajes no me pertenecen. **

Jason era mi amigo. Mi único amigo.

Todo el mundo tenía una percepción de él: El chico dorado de la legión, el hijo de Júpiter, el pretor, un líder...La lista es larga, yo misma le di nombres, creí que lo conocía mejor que nadie.

Éramos él y yo contra el mundo. Era más que una simple amistad, éramos cómplices; teníamos metas en común.

Sólo puedo hablar por mí, desconozco los sentimientos de Jason. De cualquier forma, ya no importa.

Yo...Crecí pensando que el amor era una debilidad, si se descuida la llama del amor se vuelve un infierno. Sé que un corazón roto no mata a nadie, pero si duele.

El amor te volvía dependiente, blanda y frágil. Con el tiempo mi percepción fue transformándose, veía a tanta gente era completada, no era solamente depender de alguien, era tener la certeza que había alguien esperando, que si caía otro me podría levantar, tener la espalda de alguien. Lo veía en sus ojos, en la voz y los movimientos de las parejas que me cuestioné si era tan malo como la idea que me fue plantada en la cabeza.

De pronto, empecé a sentir mariposas, a creer que existiría un futuro donde podría tener ese final; darle mi confianza a una persona que me respaldaría en mis elecciones, ese alguien tendría la libertad de contradecirme, corregirme y levantarme.

Mi mundo está lleno de mentiras, apariencias, sobornos y aspiraciones al poder. Vi la luz, y creó que ese fue mi error...

No me malinterpres, no culpó a Jason. Ya no.

Tardé un tiempo en darme cuenta de que no fue su culpa, e incluso cuando desapareció y volvió de la mano de una chica no me alteré, sabía que no podía terminar bien. La punzada de traición casi me derrumbó, él había cambiado, no me dirigió segundas miradas y me ignoró sitiado por una hija de Venus...Perdón, Afrodita, pero cuando vi como la miraba me di cuenta...

Él se había enamorado. Nunca había tenido esos ojos para mí, con nosotros hubo acuerdos, aspiraciones, formalidades y planes, tanto que llegué a sentir que modelamos nuestros destinos. Yo no podría mirarlo sin preocuparme porque lo vieran como mi debilidad, dejar que arriesgará su vida por mí, sostener su mano y mostrar cuanto me gustaba en público. No podía darme por completo.

La profecía que me susurró Venus en Charleston me perseguía cada vez que lo miraba, cada ocasión que intentaba que me volviera a abrir y a veces lo ignoraba queriendo borrar mis sentimientos. Quería eliminarlos de mí, vomitarlos fuera de mi cuerpo como si fueran algo podrido, más adelante podrían decir que confundí mis sentimientos. Le estaba poniendo punto final a nuestra historia antes de que pudiera empezar.

Sería su mejor amiga, su voz de la razón y la persona que lo acompañaría en las sombras. Podía ser eso.

_"No encontrarás en amor donde deseas o esperas. Ningún semidios curará tu corazón" _

Sólo era una niña. Era una chica suspirando en los rincones cada vez que veía su sonrisa brillante, aprendía el lenguaje de sus miradas y la manera en que enfrentaba sus batallas, parecía un héroe sacado de las páginas de un libro de historia. Él volaba hacia la batalla, veía fuerza en los débiles, podía ser tonto y denso, pero lo admiraba, me inspiraba a querer ser más.

Me empuje a entender que no sería mío, me forcé a pensar que terminaría rompiendo mi corazón y jamás sería feliz teniéndolo, sin embargo, cada vez que me regalaba un pedazo de su atención mi corazón saltaba de la alegría y me dolía porque se suponía que no debía sentirme así. Al final ni siquiera fue mi decisión.

Las mentiras y tapaderas giraban a nuestro alrededor, como un silencioso monstruo, ese era mío. Mi pasado fue enterrado en lo profundo de mi ser, lo protegí y recé porque jamás fuera despertado, pero no pude quitar el peso de mi silencio. No le conté la verdad.

Jason nunca juzgó a nadie, siempre fue valiente, noble, amable y sincero en sus afectos. Si se enteraba de quién era en realidad, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar y era una verdad tan grande que afectaría todo, no se trataba de mi reputación ni del estatus, si me iba ¿Quién se haría cargo? Sería Octavian u otro peor.

_Parricidio. _

El peor crimen romano, sería juzgada y ejecutada, arrojada en un saco de tela junto a un perro rabioso al río Tíber. Podía defenderme del perro, pero no tendría corazón para asesinarlo, el oxígeno disminuiría, el impacto contra el agua sería doloroso; el Tíber es un río de poca profundidad, pero bravo. El agua es helada, tormentosa, así que sí no moría ahogada o de hipotermia, sería arrastrada por la corriente empujada contra las piedras hasta morir. El río desemboca en el mar, donde sería encontrada por los mortales, el cuerpo moribundo de una chica extranjera magullada, rota y abandonada.

El destino tiene sus propios planes, ¿no?

Hylla nos había llevado en la isla de Circe donde vivíamos en un refugio disfrazado de paraíso, ahí podíamos ser libres de la profecía de Bellona y de los recuerdos de nuestro padre. Huir de lo que habían profetizado sobre nuestras vidas.

El destino me encontró. Cuando escogí el campamento Júpiter consideré todo, sabía en qué me estaba metiendo. No quería ser como Hylla, las amazonas realmente no iban conmigo, en el fondo las enseñanzas de Circe se quedaron más con ella que conmigo. Mi hermana al escoger a las amazonas esquivó su procedencia, podía seguir cambiando en lo que quisiera; no era capaz.

Al ir a Nueva Roma me estaba atando, tomaría la profecía entregada a los Ramírez-Arrellano, yo moriría por Roma, quizás con eso liberaría a Hylla. Pensé en la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, en tener una familia y lo que podría conseguir si me esforzaba, ignoré todo lo demás.

Incluso si mi padre y/o Bellona modelaban mi vida, yo fui quién hizo su camino hacia la casa del lobo en Sodoma y se presentó delante de Lupa.

Elegí cada una de mis acciones, incluso escogí poner distancia entre Jason y yo después de Charleston.

_Nadie puede odiarte con más intensidad que alguien que solía amarte. _

No odie a Jason Grace cuando me ignoró, no lo hice cuando Percy Jackson me rechazó. Entendía el odio, pero el rencor y la amargura me siguieron como fieles compañeros, llegué a pensar que nada me podría salir bien.

La misión de la Atenea Parthenos me cambió. Tenía amigos, un puesto y un lugar que llamaba hogar, pero seguía sola.

Nico tenía a Will.

Percy tenía a Annabeth.

Frank a Hazel.

Jason a Piper.

Cada vez que los miraba dolía. No tenía que sentirme así, finalmente estaba limpia del sentimiento por mi antiguo amigo y compañero pretor, verlo en acción fue lo que cauterizó mi corazón.

¿Te han cauterizado? Usan ese método para quemar lo herido y evitar las hemorragias. En el campamento Júpiter lo emplean los curanderos en semidioses con heridas profundas, atan las extremidades a la cama, ponen trozos de tela en sus bocas para que no griten, calientan fierros hasta que brillan al rojo vivo y cauterizan cualquier arteria o vena problemática. El olor putrefacto a carne asada se eleva por el aire, la sangre es hervida y el fierro ingresa en la herida escaldando todo a su paso e hiriéndolo.

Justo así se sentía.

Y ahora...

No me importa el amor, no creo que exista para mí; en los cuentos se narran historias sobre chicas que se atreven a pelear contra el mundo, ellas consiguen ser parte del mundo de sus compañeros, pero ¿Qué hay para las con amores muertos?, ¿Las que jamás encuentran el amor y las que no se pueden deshacer de su pasado?

No aprecio la autocompasión, detestó que se lamenten y quejen de sus vidas, los romanos no se quejan. Como líder debo mantener la mirada alzada, los ojos duros y una buena cara neutral, me hice hasta el punto de que no me reconocí entre Reyna y la pretor de la duodécima legión.

He visto muertes, vi el cuerpo fallecido del antiguo pretor y observé de primera mano el sufrimiento de su compañero, aún después de abandonar la legión tardó en que vuelva a aparecer por el campamento, nunca volvió a ser él mismo parecía que una parte de él murió en esa batalla. Aun cuando fue enterrado con todos sus honores admire su fuerza interior al no mostrar su dolor, el amor de su vida acaba de ser enterrado para siempre y sólo sería parte de sus recuerdos; su mirada rota nunca lo abandonó.

Pienso en Piper, ella lo conoció mucho mejor de lo que pude hacerlo, aún al haber terminado seguían queriéndose. No reconocí a Jason cuando volvió, lo conoció en su confusión cuando intentaba definirse a sí mismo y lo amó, aun cuando podría recordar algo de su vida pasada y dejarla.

Probablemente hubiéramos tenido algo en el futuro. Sin Juno o Hera, pero es tarde para decirlo, lo más posible es que hubiera roto mi corazón, lo hubiera apartado o no sé... Creó que viviría pensando que lo nuestro era delicado, sin importar cuantas veces lo quisiera lejos, fingir que no lo veía e ignorar el color de sus ojos, cuando echaba la cabeza hacia atrás cuando reía a carcajadas como un niño o su cicatriz se fruncía; seguía inclinándome hacia él, derritiéndome en algún punto.

La cicatriz de nuestra amistad fue extensa e incluso si hubiéramos vuelto a hablar nada sería igual. Nuestra amistad terminó el día que volvió a Nueva Roma, ambos habíamos tomado caminos alternos.

Otro él, otra yo; otro ahora.

Debí disculparme, buscarlo o darme un espacio libre de mi apretada agenda. Jason había escogido hacer su hogar en el campamento Mestizo, no me sorprendió y habló con pasión sobre su promesa de convertirse en un sacerdote, como Pontifex Maximus haría un tributo para cada dios olvidado.

_"No hay lugar que escoger"_ dijo. Los senadores se miraron entre sí, luego me miró con una sonrisa _"Tenemos dos hogares_" repitió mis palabras.

Esa fue nuestra última conversación, no hubo palabras sólo una mirada, nos estábamos perdonando, él se disculpa y yo lo entendía. Ya había eliminado el sentimiento de mi cuerpo.

No sería Orión, y Jason no era mi Artemisa. Éramos dos amigos que se habían separado por mucho tiempo.

Me podía quedar con eso.

Incluso si me había fallado, lo seguí admirando. Reconocía su poder, lo fuerte que era y que el cambio lo había transformado en algo mejor de que podría ser en nuestro campamento. Jamás creí que la próxima vez que lo viera estaría en un ataúd y mi único contacto con él sería a través de una historia contada por otras personas.

Su ausencia aún duele.

Jason Grace fue un amigo, un antiguo amor que nunca llegó a ser correspondido, aún con todo quisiera verlo otra vez.

Apolo se quedó callado.

Reyna abrazó sus piernas. Apoyada contra el árbol enredada en su capa morada bendecida por diosas de la guerra se veía como una niña pequeña y no la líder sabía del campamento Júpiter.

Su larga trenza cayó como una cadena ónix. Sus ojos no derramaban lágrimas, pero veía el dolor reprimido en sus ojos, era una vieja cicatriz que dolía con el frío.

Apolo se vio a sí mismo, pero él nunca pudo ser tan fuerte. Había habido tantos amores en su vida, tantos fracasos, tantos errores, pero los que amo de verdad murieron de maneras trágicas, Dafne había sido la criatura más hermosa que vio en siglos, la perdición de Jacinto fue devolver sus sentimientos, cada muerte la había llorado, aun se arrepentía, pero Reyna... No lloró por Jason, pronunció un discurso delante de una multitud nostálgica y aturdida; siguió siendo la pretor fuerte.

_"El amor no puede forzarse; no puedo obligarte a que me ames, así como no puedes obligarme a que deje de hacerlo"_

¿En qué punto se había dejado atrás?

Mirar a Reyna lo hacía recordar, se le revolviera el estómago. Era nublado por los recuerdos, era algo nuevo y familiar, le traía una vieja nostalgia cubierta por una nueva experiencia.

Los ronquidos de Meg resonaban en el improvisado campamento. La carpa de Reyna descansaba en la pradera, el obsequio de las cazadoras de Artemisa se erguía en el campo.

Arrugó la cara al escuchar los ronquitos demasiado fuertes para ser reales.

—Ahora lo sabes—Reyna apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas. Lo miró a los ojos—. Esa es mi historia.

Miró al cielo, enfrentó las estrellas y la luna. La solitaria titán Selene brillaba contra la oscuridad, cuya historia de amor aún se susurraba entre los mortales; se preguntó porque tan pocos inmortales podían alcanzar el amor verdadero.

Afrodita había jugado tantas veces con sus sentimientos, tiraba de los hilos enredándolo con los de otros mortales solo para que siempre los viera morir, romperse en enfermedades o siguiendo con sus vidas encontrando un amor que podía ofrecerle todo lo que jamás les podría proporcionar, uniendo su vida con amores no correspondidos solo para ser objeto de diversión y sus chismes que lograban convertirlo en un chiste para el entretenimiento de los dioses.

Sintió una profunda pena por el juego descarado y vil que había jugado Afrodita a con esta chica.

—¿Cuántos años tenías cuando recibiste la profecía?

Ella parpadeó sorprendida. Levantó la cabeza, miró alrededor del campo como si estuviera peinando el área; casi sintió que prefería enfrentarse a los emperadores que tener una charla abierta.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, tan duro que quiso romperlo con cualquier cosa, decir lo primero que se le viniera a la mente, mover los brazos para desviar su atención o simplemente decirle que no importaba, que iban a seguir adelante con los fragmentos de confianza que le regalará. No la iba a presionar.

—Tenía catorce años—Finalmente, dijo. Su voz fue un susurro, no había angustia sino una resignación paciente como si se estuviera entregando a un final trágico.

Era sólo una niña, pensó con enojo. Reyna no lo merecía, Afrodita no tenía derecho jugar con ella, pero ¿Acaso él era diferente? ¿Cuántas veces tuvo amores no sintiendo nada por ellos? Cómo Apolo había jugado con vidas humanas, como si estuviera sacrificando peones en el enorme tablero de ajedrez.

¿Quién era él para condenar a Afrodita?

Optó por quedarse callado. Le dirigió una mirada profunda a Reyna, su armadura brillaba contra la luna dejando destello plateados; sus manos estaban entrelazadas sobre sus rodillas, un anillo descansaba sobre su dedo pudo ver cómo jugaba con el objeto.

Le sonrió.

—Aun con tu pasado y las profecías, pienso que lo has hecho bien—Le frunció el ceño, extrañada por sus palabras. Se pateó a sí mismo—es decir, has superado los obstáculos. Eres una de las mujeres más fuertes que he conocido.

Ella apartó la mirada y su voz apenas fue un susurro—Bueno, has vivido mucho.

Por Hades.

—¿Lo estoy arruinando? —Ella lo miró. Era difícil leerla, no es que fuera un lector ávido de emociones humanas, pero su rostro era un lienzo, no sabía que estaba pensando poco o mucho. Reyna soltó una pequeña sonrisa, fue pequeña, pero iluminó su cara. Sintió un empujón de valentía como la fuerza de gravedad que ejercía la tierra—. No pretendo enseñarte lo que es el mundo, me falta también—Observó su rostro. La miró a los ojos—. Di lo que piensas, lo que sientas y lo que tú creas en el momento. Sólo sé tú misma—sonrió con la mirada baja.

Hace cuánto había dejado de ser él mismo y preocuparse por cosas sin sentido, de tener amistades verdaderas, amigos que lo valorarán y estuvieran dispuestos a arriesgarse para ayudarlo, rodearse de mortales que sabiendo el valor de su existencia eran valientes, fuertes e inspiradores. Cómo dios sabía que era invulnerable, divino e inmortal, así no se preocupaba si mañana recogía una enfermedad mortal, si le ocurría un accidente o perdía a un miembro de su familia, estaba tan lleno de vanidad y jactancia que sólo se molestaba en entregar su preciada presencia, como si estuviera envuelto en un ramo de rosas y todo el mundo lo quisiera.

Qué equivocado estaba.

Jason Grace tenía amigos que lo querían, personas que lo mantendrían en su memoria y cumplirían con sus propósitos, era mucho más de lo que podía esperar, aun así... aun así, aquí estaba a mitad de la noche dándose cuenta de sus errores, reflexionando sobre su vida y por primera vez preso de este momento.

Miró la luna brillando en el cielo nocturno, las estrellas, la brisa ligera que besaba su piel y el suave aroma a pasto húmedo por el rocío de la noche.

Cerró los ojos.

—¿Estás llorando?

Reyna lo observó, dándole una mirada analítica—Vale la pena ciertas cosas.

Ella soltó una risa que sonó como un suspiro, vio como su cuerpo dejo de estar tenso y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Compartieron una mirada, que se convirtió en una sonrisa compartida.

Por primera vez en semanas podía llorar sin sentir tristeza, simplemente dejar ir todo y vivir el momento. Es hermoso.

Esto ser un humano.

**Si te gusta deja un review XD **

**Espero que les haya gustado. **


End file.
